


When Roses Fall

by JengaManga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Self Harm, Violence, mature - Freeform, mentions of self harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Rose comes home one night, absolutely hating her life and contemplates suicide. However, she gives up and heads to bed, wishing to leave her terrible life. When Rose wakes up the next morning and finds herself next to an old cherry blossom tree in a large, empty field, she comes to learn that she's fighting demons from left and right. Enter Sesshomaru, who couldn't care less about what happens to any humans other than Rin. Yet he finds himself intrigued by this girl, his inner beast screaming that she's his mate and to protect her always. So he takes Rose simply out of curiosity and finds himself making the same choices his loathed father once did: falling in love with a human. Or is she really even human?





	1. Locking Yourself Up

The apartment was silent on the inside. But on the outside, in the streets, you could heard dogs barking, police sirens, and drunk people fighting. 

Rose left that outside world and walked into her apartment after unlocking the door, then re-locking every single lock, five in total. Inside, the sounds of the city were muffled to the point where she could sleep through them. 

With a large exhale of air, she dragged herself to the kitchen, setting down groceries onto the cluttered counter. She picked up stray trash here and there along with any beer cans. After throwing away the trash and putting the cans in recycling, she looked at the many clocks in her place: 12:34. 

‘Why was she out so late?’ some may ask. 

If they truly knew Rose Ursa Revera, they would expect her to be home around 3am. 

Rose set off to putting the groceries away in her tiny fridge and her cupboards. Once she was finished, she sighed and grabbed a cold beer can, popping the tab and taking a sip. Once the can left her lips, she wiggled the can tab off the beer and put it in a mason jar.

Rose had a habit of collecting things that wouldnt matter: can tabs, barcodes off boxes, the works. One thing she did that was pretty odd, some would say, is newspaper clippings. Not ones about sports or job/car offerings. Rose collecting newspaper clippings of murder. She pasted them along the walls of her bedroom, making a sort of wallpaper. When people entered her room- her safe space- and saw the newspapers, they usually stay away after that. So Rose never let anyone into her room, her safe space. No body could hurt her in her room. 

Rose hauled herself to her safe place and sat on the bed, opening a journal she kept in her small backpack to keep track of that day. She read about her own encounters with people in the street, her experience in the corner store, and listening to a couple fight about the man cheating. She wrote down every word that came out that she could still hear the girl crying and feel the betrayal in her voice. The man knew he was caught and tried to buy her love back but the crying girl wasn't having any of it, and left him on the curb. 

Rose took a sip as she remembered the squeal of the tires, the exhaust loudly puffing out a huge cloud of gas. Rose wished that she could just run away like that. Not today. Maybe another day. 

‘How long am I going to be stuck in this life? Living out my days like a routine and letting people boss me around?’ Rose thought, losing her touch with reality yet again. She heard the soft strings of a guitar, but she new knew that it was all a delusion. It wasn't real.

Rose screamed in her mind that it wasnt real. Not one bit. She didnt keep track of when the guitar stopped and the whistling of trees, but she noticed the difference when she finally calmed down. 

A cold draft entered her room, even if the window was closed. Rose shivered, gulping down the rest of her beer and laid down, covering herself in a mountian of blankets. She was still shivering, curling up in a ball underneath her covers. Her running shoes scraped along the bed and covers, but she didnt mind. Rose clutched her pocketknife close on her pocket, falling into a light sleep. 

\-------------

The sun found its way into Rose’s eyes, waking her up. The sun shouldn't be shining, Rose used a blanket to cover her window so no one could look in. 

When Rose looked around, however, she wasnt in her soft bed under her mountian of covers. She was on a grassy floor in an empty field. 

“FUCK!” Rose screamed as she sat up with lightning speed. She pulled her pocketknife out of her flannel pocket, holding it out at her side as she stood up. 

The air was warm, not compared to last night’s draft. Doing a full 360, Rose saw herself under a lone cherry tree with a line of trees off in the distance, to her northwest. 

Rose sat down for a moment before throwing up behind the tree, emptying out the beer and bile in her stomach. Move she was done retching, she groaned as she sat back on the tree, taking in her surroundings. 

“Those trees look somewhat promising,” Rose thought out loud, standing up and walking to the forest, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve


	2. Enter Sesshomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds the gang but can never seem to get any answers

Rose pov 

After walking for what seemed like hours, I found a small stream next to a small hillside. Collapsing in exhaustion in from of it, I cup my hands to drink from the water, too tired to really care if it was pure or not. I wipe my mouth on my flannel sleeve and my hands on my pants. My stomach growls in frustration of not being fed but I ignore it, looking at my pained reflection in the river. 

I hear more voices, but these seem real and not in my head. I turned around only to see bushes, where the voices originated from. 

I was honestly too scared to interact with these mysterious voices. I saw some strange creatures on my journey before the river, and I was terrified that these could be one of them. Then again, my mind could’ve been playing tricks on my then and is playing tricks on me now. 

At first, after I woke up. I thought that this was all a dream, but the feeling of throwing up and the pain of fasting kept reminding me that it's all real. Finally, my illusions are real and I just wished they would stop. 

Feeling as if I might faint, I breathe heavily through my mouth and lean my head back towards the sky, trying to will the black dots in my vision away. I almost didn't hear the slick metal of a sword being drawn, but my senses are on high alert. Nothing will get past me this time. 

I snap my head over to the source of the sound and find a boy, younger than me, with an extremely large sword in his hands. He had long silver hair that I was slightly jealous of, wearing red, all red, traditional Japanese clothing, and the idiot wasn't wearing any shoes. But something else intrigued me; his eyes were golden and he had soft looking dog ears on the top of his head. Possibly a cosplayer. But what's a cosplayer doing in the middle of nowhere with a large sword. Maybe he's a pychopath. His loud bickering yanked me out of my thoughts like a rope becoming taut. 

“Who are you and why do you look weird!?” He demanded, getting in a fighting stance, as if I would fight him. I'm a battered girl, covered in mud with my hair in tangles. I'm starving, cold, lost, and scared. The only weapon on me was my pocketknife but it wasn't really enough to kill anybody, only to stun them. Why would he want to hurt me? 

“Answer me, wretch!” He screamed, sending horrible memories to flood back into my brain. I started to silently cry, looking away from him as I blink away the tears, which only confused him more. 

“W-Why the hell are ya cryin!?” He stuttered, shocked and embarrassed, maybe, that he made me cry. But it wasn't his fault. It was my fault. It was all my fault. Why did I ever let that happen to me? I should’ve listened to my parents- 

“InuYasha, leave her alone!” A shrieky female voice entered and I slowly turned my head to see a young girl, the same age as the dog boy, bickering at him. She wore a green Japanese school girl outfit which snapped me back into reality. 

“Please, ma’am, can you help me? I'm lost and I really need to get back home,” I softly whispered, my voice sore from barely using it. I wiped away my tears as she faced me, her eyes as large as a fly’s. 

“OH MY GOSH!” She yelped, running towards me. 

She skidded to a halt before me and dropped to her knees, grabbing my hands tightly with stars in her eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask for her help. Maybe I can distract them so I could run away- 

“Where are you from? Do you know Tokyo? How did you get here? Did you fall down the well?” She sped, questions coming at me at a 100 mph. Her words were so fast it made my head hurt. 

“Kagome, slow down. I think you're making her head spin,” another woman's voice could be heard from outside my head.

I looked up to see a woman, about my age, wearing a traditional kimono with a huge boomerang strapped to her back. Next to her looked like a monk in purple robes with a child with a fox tail on his shoulders. A small two-tailed cat sat next to the woman. 

Then, out of nowhere, I fainted. I guess my head really was spinning. 

\---- that night. 

I awoke to the smell of cooked fish, or the blaring song in my head. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. I sat up and took in my immediate surroundings: the same group of people were staring at me with varying looks on their faces. Dog boy looked pissed, the school girl looked happy, boomerang girl was concerned, the monk was…. I couldn't tell, and the fox child looked confused along with the strange cat. 

I screamed and fought the urge to rock rocks or dirt at them. 

“SHUT YA MOUTH WILL YA!?” The dog boy scream as he stood up and towered over me. I picked up the nearest rock to me and threw it as hard as I could, knocking him in the forehead and making him fall to the ground. He sat up with a dark look on his face.   
“Why you-”   
“SIT BOY!” The school girl yelled, sending the boy plummeting to the ground. 

I've never had this much confusion in my life, so I just curled up in a ball and cried. 

“No no, please don't cry,” the boomerang woman comforted me, sitting in front of me yet keeping her distance. I slowly looked up at her, wiping me tears. I probably would've had a crush on her if I was terrified of her. 

“You're confused, aren't you?” She softly asked to my sensitive ears. I slowly nodded. 

“You're not alone. We’re pretty confused, too. Could you tell us your name? Maybe we can figure this out together,” she cooed, speaking to me as a mother would to a child. 

“M-m-my name i-i-i-is Ro-Rose,” I hiccuped softly, wiping away more tears. 

“Well Ro-Rose where do you come from?” The dog boy beckoned, earning him a screech from the school girl. 

“HER NAME IS ROSE, YOU IDIOT!” She defended me. 

“SHES STUTTERING HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” 

“YOURE SUCH A JERK!” 

They kept bickering on and on like that while the monk moved over and sat next to me. 

“I'm sorry for your troubles, Rose. Maybe bearing my children would ease you're worries,” he stated before grabbing my hands in his. 

Before anyone else could intervene, I slapped him so hard that the devil himself would've winced. 

The school girl and the dog boy stopped their fighting and joined the rest of the group who looked at me in shock. I crawled into the woman’s side. Right now, out of all these people, I trusted her the most. 

“MIROKU!” The woman scolded, holding me close. So the monk’s name is Miroku. Interesting. 

“I'm sorry about him. My name is Sango, by the way,” she softly answered to me, rubbing my back. 

“That's Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Kirrara,” Sango pointed to each person respectively. 

I slowly nodded and sat up by myself, Miroku sitting far away from me. Finally I can ask the question that was stuck on my mind for almost mellenias:   
“Where am I?” 

Before anyone could answer, the wind changed and InuYasha yelled: “Sesshomaru!” 

Great. Just when I think I'm getting answers, someone always shuts me up! 

A man similar to InuYasha’s features appeared from the sky on a two headed dragon with a small girl and toad looking imp by his side. But he was barely similar to InuYasha it seemed, mainly because he was drop dead gorgeous compared to the dog boy. So his name’s Sesshomaru, right? Alright, I'm getting better with names. 

I'm my own self talk, I ignored the talk between the two before they engaged in a sword fight, which defiantly got my attention back. I shivered in fear as I was frozen in place while everyone ran to safety. InuYasha destoyed a boulder not to far from me while trying to attack Sesshomaru. A chunk went flying at me and hit me in the back, knocking me to the ground head first, my ears ringing on impact. 

Through my blurry vision, I saw a flash of red get knocked hard into the tree by a flash of white, knocking him unconscious. Then the white figure got closer to me. When he was close enough to pick me up and carry me away and onto the dragon, I realized that it was Sesshomaru. I didn't say a word as I quietly fell asleep in his arm on the back of the two headed dragon. I couldn't even hear the screams of the group down below, but I somehow could feel them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might draw Rose in the next chapter but idk, lemme know in the comments


	3. Sleep Well, My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying hurts
> 
> Link to pic of Rose I drew http://cpk17.tumblr.com/post/157472128349/rose-ursa-rivera

[Song link: youtu.be/WgFy9zYdbMk]

Sesshomaru pov 

I heard the young pink haired girl’s soft breathing as we traveled far away from my mutt of a half-brother. The even think that he would hurt her disturbed my inner being. And the thought of that made me confused. 

I looked down at the frail girl in my arm, feeling an overwhelming affection for her. Her strange, pink, curly hair falling over her shoulders. Her pink lips parted as she breathed. 

**“Mate…”** My inner beast almost purred, scratching against the barrier the held it down. 

_“Absolutely impossible. I will never follow in my fathers footsteps,”_ I growled to myself. I would never make the same mistakes as him. 

**“Why are you denying it? She's perfect,”** it smiled, angering me. 

_“Silence”_ I beckoned it, shutting it up. 

I looked past the pink haired girl to the ground, seeing a suitable place to rest. 

“We will land here,” I commanded Ah-Un who decended into a large clearing, landing. I ordered Jaken and Rin to find herbs for the girl and wood for a fire. 

I gently set the girl down, still upset that I never knew her name. Why does that upset me? I shouldn't care about this human. I don't care about any humans. They're weak and a waste of my time. Rin is different, however. 

I watched the female breathing change and she winced in her sleep, curling up in a ball. My beast was concerned as I saw her roll onto her other side and I could hear her jaw clench as she winced again. I had to look away so I wouldn't be bothered by her nightmares. 

“STOP!” She screamed as she shot up, panting heavily.

I snapped my head back into her direction as I watched her silently let tears roll down her face. She wiped her tears and turned to her right, facing me. 

“W-why am I here?” she whispered so softly I could barely hear it. 

I didn't answer her as Rin and Jaken returned from their gathering. 

“We got everything you asked for, Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin cheered happily as she set down a set of logs. Rin seemed proud of her work until she turned towards our mysterious woman. 

“I'm Rin! What's your name?” She smiled, stepping closer to the strange woman. I saw the woman physically flinch at Rin’s loud words, but quickly regained herself as to possibly not hurt Rin’s feelings. 

“My name is Rose,” she whispered, curling up into a ball. 

“You insolent human! You interrupted Lord Sesshomaru’s battle!” Jaken screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Rose. Before I could shut his mouth, Rose bowed her head. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,” she whispered quietly, tears threatening to spill. 

I swiftly clobbered Jaken in the skull before leaning down to Rose’s eye level as Rin was starting the fire. 

“Don't be sorry,” I reassured her, surprising Rin, Jaken, and myself. 

Rose nodded as she wiped her tears. “Yeah,” she whispered to herself. 

I took this as my que to stand up. “Rin, you're in charge while I'm gone,” I announced before walking off. I heard Jaken squawking at me, claiming that I was making a mistake, which earned him another fist to the head before I officially headed off. I needed time alone. 

\----

 **“She's our mate. Protect her!”** My beast screamed at me, hitting itself into the barrier. 

_“You don't control me.You take orders from me,”_ I corrected it, looking into the world below the cliff I was standing on. 

**“Why must you deny your feelings? It will only make it worse,”** it reasoned to no avail. 

_“I said I'm not going to listen to you!”_ I growled internally, my eyebrows furling. 

The soft voice of Rose snapped me out of my inner conversation. 

_“Who said love should be this hard_  
Who said hearts should break apart?  
I know, maybe I should mend this  
Pull out the glue, maybe I can fix this” I heard her sing. 

I turned my head to see her sitting around the fire with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Rin was on her stomach, watching Rose with awe, Jaken kept his mouth shut while glaring at the fire, and Ah-Un just silently listened along. 

_“I'd approve of this change_  
If the change hadn't meant you changed how you felt about me  
It's a treacherous thing, when the one that you love is finding a new love” she continued even as I walked up to my small pack. 

_“You're running away from things that matter more than you know  
You're chasing a love that could never love you as much as I do _

_My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road_  
Every time I look back all I see is your face, my darling  
My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road  
Every time I speak my words just say, "don't go" my darling 

_There's some things that I'm left with_  
That make me believe this is hard  
Like the bed that we slept in  
It's filled with the scent of our love 

_I can still hear your laughter bounce off the walls of our home  
Late at night when you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?_

_You're running away from things that matter more than you know  
You're chasing a love that could never love you as much as I do _

_My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road_  
Every time I look back all I see is your face, my darling  
My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road  
Every time I speak my words just say, "don't go" my darling” Rose finished her song with a small smile as she closed her eyes. 

When she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, my breathing silently hitched. 

**“Mate,”.**

“Rose, may I speak with you,” I stated, leaving no room for questioning. 

She nodded and followed me to a Sakura tree not too far from the camp. I heard her breath hitch. 

What is wrong?” I questioned, turning to her. 

“This is where I woke up and found myself here…” She gasped, walking towards the tree. 

_Rose pov_

I walked towards the tree, placing my hand on the bark. The throw up on it was washed away from the rain from the afternoon earlier that made me retreat into a small cave. 

Once I started touching it, screams and whispers could be heard in my head. They were going so fast that I could barely recognize them. 

__“Failure, failure, failure!”_ _

__“Fool! Moron!”_ _

__“JUST DIE!!”_ _

"Rose?” I heard Sesshomaru asked quietly behind me, shutting the voices up. 

I turned to him, wiping an unnoticed tear from my cheek. 

“Sorry I-...,” I trailed off, taking my hand from the rough bark. 

“What is the matter?” He asked again, stepping closer. Not in a threatening way, but in a concerned way. And I almost feel the need to hug him. 

“I… Uh.. Have problems. Problems that can't be easily explained,” I shivered, clenching my fists into each other. 

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head in a cute puppy way. 

“I… Sometimes I hear voices in my head that others can't. I don't know how to stop them, so I usually stay away from people. I just… Don't want to be a burden,” I teared up, wiping them away before they fell. 

I couldn't bare to see his face. 

“You wouldn't be a burden,” he said, which probably shocked him more than it shocked me. 

“I don't want to weigh you down,” I defused to hide his embarrassment. 

“It’ll be fine,” he stated before leaving without another word, sitting next to the fire with the others. 

I silently started crying, hiccuping to myself. I rested my back on the cherry tree and sunk into the ground, crying my tears out. I tried to blink the tears away as they started to burn my eyes, but I couldn't make them stop. 

_“Failure,”_ the last voice mocked me before I fell asleep. 


	4. In My Homeworld

\---Third person--- 

It was 5 pm the day after she disappeared. Her brother, Rami, was sick of the missed calls and unanswered texts and finally decided to go to apartment in downtown Rhode Island to check on her. That's when he found the apartment locked and empty. 

Rami called everyone he knew. The police, his family, her friends. He had flyers up on every lamppost by 5 am. 

The police had suggested Rose’s ex boyfriend, Jason, who was in jail for beating her almost to death. She still had the scars from the chair he smashed over her back. To even think that Jason would have Rose kidnapped and possibly killed made Rami sick to his stomach. When the police searched her apartment, they found nothing that would lead to her disappearance other than suicide. 

Rose had journals dating back to when she was a sophomore in highschool, which seemed like forever ago. She wrote about her urges to use drugs, cutting, and suicidal thoughts. She wrote down the dates for each day. She even had scrap pieces of paper lying around from when she couldn't find one of her journals. 

They found a little box, which on the top, help momentos from her dead relatives and friends. But under it, held countless razor blades. Little food was in the fridge and a weigh scale laid next to the bathroom sink. 

Rami couldn't believe what he was reading from Rose’s journals. 

_“Everyone is against me. Looking at me in the streets with disgust. Am I too fat? Is my make-up smeared? I've lost 10 lbs these past 2 weeks. The voices won't stop screaming at me, calling me horrible things. Telling me to do horrible things.”_

It was dated 2 days before her disappearance. The last time Rami talked to her. 

They made her case of search and rescue top priority. They were searching the whole east coast for her, even branching out to Atlanta, Georgia, whereRose and her family are originally from. People who didn't even know her were searching for her in woods, alleyways, hospitals, anywhere where anyone can hide away. Or commit suicide.


	5. Screaming Out Loud

The sun blared in Rose’s closed eyes, groaning softly. She turned her face away from the sun and opened her eyes, focusing on the camp. 

Everyone but Ah-Un was gone, which already put Rose on edge enough to pull out her pocket knife, scanning her surroundings. The clearing was empty and Rose then realized that she wasn't by the cherry tree where she cried herself to sleep last night. 

_‘Did someone move me?’_ Rose thought, shivering at either a sudden cold breeze or the disturbing thought that someone touched her. 

“Rose! You're awake!” A loud voice called out behind her, causing her to whip around. 

Rin started running towards Rose with a pitcher of water in her hands, Jaken hot on her tail. 

“Rin! Slow down!” He shrieked, waving his arms around angrily as he followed the little girl.

Rose retracted her knife, stepping towards Rin, meeting her halfway. Rin stopped before her and held out the pitcher of water. 

“Here! It's mixed with herbs to help to regain your strength!” She cheered, holding out for Rose to take it. 

Rose was about to protest til she saw the determined look in the small child’s eyes. Rose cursed herself to hell before taking the water and taking a large gulp, her stomach and throat contracting around the small particles of herbs left in the poorly mixed water. It burned for a little bit and smelled like over-powered peppermint, but it wasn't unbearable. Once half of it was gone, Rose lowered it from her lips and looked at Rin for approval. 

Rin smiled with glee and nodded her head, taking the pitcher to close it up and save it for later. Rose looked down as she felt her stomach growl, which didn't go unnoticed by the young girl’s hearing. 

“We caught some fish if you're hungry!” Rin smiled again before running off to get it without question. 

Rose kept her head down, going over all the events that lead up to this moment; and where was Sesshomaru. In the corner of her eye, Rose saw Jaken glaring at her with his yellow tennis balls for eyes. 

“May I help you?” Rose asked quietly, focusing on the toad imp. 

“Yes, why are you here? What's so important about you, you useless hum-” Jaken started squawking before being hit in the head by a large foreign rock, making Rose jump. 

Jaken quickly composed himself and turned in the direction of where the rock originated from and found Lord Sesshomaru. 

“Milord, you have returned!” Jaken praised, bowing to him. Rose just clamped her hands together and looked away. She still couldn't look at him. 

“Mind your own business, Jaken,” Sesshomaru threatened icily, walking pass him as Rin returned with the fish 

“Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!” Rin smiled as she approached him, still holding the fish. 

“We will set off now,” Sesshomaru stated without another word before he started walking down an invisible trail, his wards following him without question. Rose looked at them in disbelief before following them as well, hanging towards the back.   
\------

Rose pov 

We’ve been traveling for a while now, the sun high in the sky. I didn't know where we were going exactly, but I assumed that we were going to find InuYasha again so Sesshomaru to finish his battle.

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to leave the demon lord even if I was terrified by a running leaf in this world. Maybe I felt safe with him. 

I felt much less safe when I heard an explosion up ahead us, Sesshomaru still kept his trail to it. I followed with light steps and speedy breaths as we approached the origin of the blast. 

InuYasha was battling a strange woman with fans than seemed to control the wind changing. He fought with the very sword that he almost used to slash my head off. 

I stood behind as I watched Sesshomaru join the battle, most of the effort going to taking InuYasha out. I sighed as I looked on at the two boys, bored with the encounter and started to walk away. 

“Hello, why the rush?” The strange woman cut me off, landing in front of me. 

I gasped and curled up, keeping eye contact with her dull red eyes. 

“You’re new. Do you follow Lord Sesshomaru?” She inquired, stepping closer. 

I kept my mouth shut, just looking at her in confusion in fear. 

“Not much of a talker, huh? I'll just take that as a yes,” she laughed. “My name is Kagura,” Kagura continued, empathizing her name with a wave of her fan. 

“KAGURA! LEAVE HER ALONE!” I heard a familiar female voice shriek before it came closer.

I turn to see Kagome, Sango, and Miroku run towards us with their guard up, alerting the fighting duo known as InuYasha and Sesshomaru. 

“Why? I'm not hurting her,” Kagura giggled, covering her lips as she did so. 

I looked back at her with confusion in my eyes. “Who are you?” I asked quietly, looking up at her. I still couldn't believe that I was shorter than yet another stranger. 

“That doesn't matter; I will keep my eye on you,” with that, she hopped on a large feather and flew away. North I believe. 

I looked in her direction as I heard the dog boy yell and bicker at me, but I wasn't paying attention. She brought the voices back. 

\-----

Kagura pov 

Once I returned to Naraku’s hide-out, I informed him of the demon lord’s new “toy”.

“A female mortal? How curious,” he commented as he viewed her and Sesshomaru through Kanna’s mirror. 

\-----

Rose pov

“Sesshomaru, who was that?” I asked as I approached him from his spot away from the fire. We had went our separate ways from InuYasha and we're currently resting near a cliff that was in the closest direction that Kagura had left towards. 

“That was Kagura the Wind Sorceress. A incarnation of the half-demon Naraku,” he began, closing his eyes. 

“I've never heard of him,” I talked to myself, playing with my hands. 

“He’s a pathetic low-life trying to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon and take over Japan,” he concluded, looking over at me. 

“Are we… Just going to let him get away with that?” I asked slowly, clenching my hands into each other roughly.

I've never read about this Naraku in history. Or anything else about demons in Japan at any time or anywhere else. 

“He tricked me, Rose, so I will kill him,” he stated, looking away from me again. 

I just looked at his back, hands falling to my sides. What really made this guy tick? Would he be just like Jason? I won't let myself get caught up in that situation again. If I have to leave, I will. And I'll take Rin with me. 

“Oh,” I whispered before walking off back to the fire to truly think about my next plan of action. 

\-----

Naraku pov 

I watched as the image fade from Kanna’s mirror, only to show my reflection. 

“Oh Sesshomaru. Trying to taint an impressionable mind? How cruel,” I thought out loud.   
“Interesting,”.


	6. What Are You So Scared Of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 reads! :3c

Rose pov

I felt the air shift around me as we walked down a worn path. The sun had set yet again. I stopped counting the days a while ago, probably after talking to Sesshomaru about Naraku. That seemed like forever ago. 

Speaking of Sesshomaru, he’s barely said a word to me since that night. I can tell he’s had a lot on his mind, so I just leave him to his own thoughts. But now it was time to get some answers, I won't wait around anymore. 

“Sess-” I began before the trees seemed to scream in fear. 

“Silence” Sesshomaru whispered, focusing his hearing on the world around him. Suddenly, he scowled to his right. Yet nothing was there. 

“Sesshomaru,” a dark voice chuckled in the trees. 

I could feel my hair stand on end as a man in a white baboon suit appeared from the shadows, his eyes covered by a mask. I could feel the evil roll off of him and onto the world around him, killing everything it touched. 

“What do you want, Naraku?” Sesshomaru sneered at the masked man, hand at the hilt of his sword. 

“Ease your actions. I'm not here to fight. I actually have a proposition for you,” Naraku chuckled, which only made it seem like the world was dying faster around him, heading straight for me. 

“We’ve had enough of your false promises! What makes you think that Lord Sesshomaru accept your offer!?” Jaken squawked, waving his stick around. Sesshomaru quickly smacked him before turning back to the masked Naraku. 

“I'm listening,” Sesshomaru continued, looking at Naraku without a single emotion in his eye. 

“Kill InuYasha, or hand over the strange, pink haired girl,” Naraku laughed, sending dark waves up my spine. 

Even if his eyes were covered, it felt as if he was staring right at me, into my soul. The voices began screaming at me as all I could see was Naraku’s silhouette under the baboon suit, his red eyes staring into my very being. 

“Absolutely not,” Sesshomaru stated, step in in front of me to break my spell under Naraku. 

“Unfortunate,” Naraku sighed, bowing his head in defeat. “Oh well. Watch your back, Rose,” he laughed before he completely disappeared into the wind without a trace. 

My heart still kept going at 100 mph, the dark red eyes burned into my brain. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was him. 

_“How does he know my name?”_ I whispered. 

“Rose-” Sesshomaru started, but I quickly cut him off. 

“How does he know my name!?” I accused, fury bubbling up from my inner being. 

“I wouldn't know,” Sesshomaru looked at me straight in the eyes. But I didn't falter. In fact, I felt stronger. 

“Who is he!? Why does he want to kill InuYasha?! What does he want with me?” I growled, throwing my hands out. 

“Naraku’s intentions are never clear,” Sesshomaru faced his whole body at me, trying to make himself seem as the alpha. I couldn't care less. 

“Well who is he!?” 

“He's a nobody,” 

“Then why is everyone so afraid of him if he’s nothing?!” 

“No one fears him,” 

“You're lying! Even you're scared of him! Why does he want to kill InuYasha; what did he ever do to him!?”

“That's enough, Rose,” 

“No! Tell me! Why is everyone so afraid of him!? Why are you so afraid!” 

“I SAID ENOUGH, ROSE,” Sesshomaru yelled, glaring at me with his red tinted eyes. 

I didn't even flinch, just stared right back at him. I could see Jaken and Rin’s reactions and it was honestly hilarious. It's as if they saw a ghost. Well, Sesshomaru does look like a ghost with how pale he is. 

I didn't say a word as I walked away from them, away from him. He didn't say anything either. He didn't even look back. I could hear Rin calling for me, but I kept my stride. Even after hot tears fell down my face, I kept walking until the ringing in my ears were gone and it was long after dark. 

I didn't dare stop, though. I kept walking, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness around me. My tears were dry, stuck to my cheeks as I sniffed away the last of my tears. I was alone again, but I wasn't scared. I was stronger than that. 

\-----

It felt as if I was running for hours, but the shrieks of the shadows kept getting louder and closer. 

I don't know what I was running from, but it looked like it crawled from the gates of hells just to fuck me up. I was too weak to climb a tree and my legs were about to give out. 

As I cleared a hill, I saw a well upon a clearing. 

Didn't the school girl — what's her name? Kagome?— say that she came from a well? Maybe this is my chance to get out of here! 

I sprinted to the well as fast as I could to the well, leaving the demons in my dust. I scaled one of the walls of the well and plummeted to the bottom, hearing a snap in my ankle. 

“FUCK!” I screamed in pain, clutching my ankle as I heard the demons claw at the entrance of the well. I guess they were too big to even fit in the damn thing. 

“O-ok. It's okay. Totally just didn't almost die jumping down a well and there's not fat, ugly, idiot demons trying to kill me,” I shivered to myself, letting more tears fall. 

“I'm sooooo going to die down here,” I sobbed, holding my head to try to shut the voices in my head up. 

Why did I have to leave Sesshomaru? I'm as good as dead out here! I didn't have to start a fight, I didn't have to walk off. Why am I such an idiot? 

I can't do anything right.


	7. Restraining the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Rose get a theme?

Rose pov 

I woke up with the throbbing in my ankle and small rays of sunshine beaming on my face. Small rays of hope, I suppose. As I opened my eyes, I realize that it's morning, and the demons from last night are gone. I also noticed that I didn't hear any voices; I guess I was too scared to listen to them. 

I slowly stand up, using a wall of the well as support. I tried to put weight on my injured ankle, only the wince loudly in pain and stumble back down with my hair falling all over my face, getting muddy. 

I grumble to myself as I pull out two ponytails, twin braiding my hair. 

“Now that that fucker is out of the way,” I complained, retrying to stand back up.

This time, thankfully, I was able to stand for a little longer before I latched onto the vines surrounding me like Velcro. The vines led all the way up out of the well; my small ray of hope. I used my arms and my good leg to tug me up, which proved difficult because I'm not the most athletic person. That's all going to change if I live here now. 

I heaved my body over the well, plopping down onto the soft grass below me. I let myself breathe deeply as I looked up at the sky. 

There were clouds, but it wasn't going to rain. Some looked soft and touchable, others looked disturbed and jagged. As if they were in distress. I just laid on the ground, watching the day go by. The soft rush of wind, songs of the deep forest. It all came together so naturally. 

I felt a presence behind me, in the deep forest, but I wasn't too worried about it. I was allowing my body to be sluggish and slow. Like a sloth. 

I was naming cute animals in my head when the presence made itself more aware, steeping almost above my head. I look up to see dull red eyes staring down at me. 

“What's the use in just lying on the ground, Rose?” Kagura laughed, crouched over my head in almost a friendly way. 

I immediately snap up, almost knocking our heads together. I skidded away from her, yet I didn't see her as a threat. 

“How do you know my name? How does Naraku know my name!?” I shivered, thinking of those cold red eyes. 

“Sesshomaru called you Rose last night,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

“Last night…,” I searched through my memories, trying to recall anytimes my name was called. 

“Wait.. You were watching us!?” I accused.

“I wasn't watching, Naraku was,” Kagura clarified with an eye roll. 

“What a creep,” I muttered to myself, rubbing my arms in disgust. 

Kagura only chuckled before standing up. 

“Speaking of Naraku, he wants to see you,” she told me before she roughly grabbed my wrist, dragging us on to her flying feather and flying away. 

\----  
Sesshomaru pov 

I let Rose run off to cool down. I understood why she was angry, but I would not stand for her yelling at me in front of my wards. We walked a little further before I could smell Rose’s scent, then we camped down for the night. I fell into a light sleep, Rose still fresh in my mind 

_-Dream-_

_It was a flower field, petals dancing to the breeze in the wind. In front of me sat Rose, wearing a plum and magenta kimono, facing away from me. Her curly pink hair flowed in with the wind, stray flowers placed here and there in her hair. They looked scattered yet perfectly placed._

_Rose turned around and smiled up at me. I stood motionless as she stood up herself, walking towards me. She wrapped me up in a warm hug and I felt myself hugging back. I kissed the the top of her head as she giggled._

_Then I woke up._

_-Dream End-_

When I woke up, it was dawn. I took a quick whiff on the air and found Rose’s sent traveling rapidly in the opposite direction. 

“Jaken, wait here,” I told my servant, walking in the direction of her scent before I lost track of it. 

When she moved quicker, I flew up high in the air. I spotted Naraku’s castle, where her scent stopped. I growled inwardly, landing in front of the doors.

\---  
Rose pov

I woke up in a dark room, shivering from the cold. I sat up and looked around, pulling out my pocketknife. I slowly stood up using the wall. I could tell my ankle was getting worse and I didn't even have to look at it. 

I lightly hopped to the door, finding it unlocked. I stuck my head out to the right, then left, then right again before I tip-toed down the hall to my left, hearing a conversation going on outside the front doors. 

\----

Sesshomaru pov 

“You dare take one of my wards. You must have a death wish,” I intimidated the pathetic half demon, listening to his laugh darkly. 

“I promised that if you weren't going to kill InuYasha, I would take Rose. You left her alone to fend for herself overnight. How horrible,” Naraku teased, smiling behind his baboon suit. 

Anger bubbled up my spine, heating my head up. I growled loudly, ready to attack but then Naraku suddenly yelped in pain. 

He collapsed to his knees, holding his shoulder from where he got stabbed with Rose’s strange weapon. 

“Sesshomaru!” She cried out, limping past Naraku to get to me. Naraku was faster. 

He grabbed her on her sleeved arm, tugging her hard. Rose struggled and squirmed in the restraints before pulling herself out. 

Rose collapsed to the ground, holding herself up. Her arms were littered with white and red slash marks on them. They looked self inflicted. 

“Why run so much when all you want to do is die?” Naraku laughed, disappearing into thin air. 

Rose stood up as I approached her, she couldn't even look me in the eye. 

“I don't want to talk about it,” was all she did before limping away. I silently followed, listening to my beast almost cry in sorrow.


	8. Shameful Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow talk about out of character

Sesshomaru pov 

I followed closely behind Rose, watching her shiver from the cold in the wind. I sighed and, without thinking, wrapped my mokomoko around her shoulders. Rose looked up at me with her big, beautiful brown eyes. Did I just call her beautiful, in a way? 

“Thank you,” she gently whispered, looking at the ground and letting her bangs cover her face. 

A small part of me felt pity for her, but an even bigger part of me just wanted to protect her from any dangers this world has to offer. 

I lead her back to the camp as the sun set over the horizon, creating a pinkish yellow glow in the sky. The same color as Rose’s strange hair. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, you’ve returned! And you have Rose!” Rin cheered as we neared closer. 

I could see Rose hugging herself even tighter to hide the marks on her wrists. 

“Rin, I must speak with Rose alone,” I stated, looking down at the young child. 

Rin nodded and wandered back to the fire that she and Jaken made. Speaking of Jaken, he gave me another shpeal about how I've returned, which I promptly ignored and lead Rose to a quiet and private place, far from the rest should she start yelling again. 

I stood upon a hill, watching Rose sit down and letting the mokomoko fall behind her. She picked it up and held it out to me. 

“Thank you for letting me use it,” she said quietly. Her arm looked weak and she was still shaking. I took it from her only to rewrap it around her. 

“It's still cold,” I stated as I sat next to her, not too close but not too far. 

“Y-yeah… I'm sorry,” she shivered, curling up. 

“No reason to be sorry,” I sighed, looking at the sun setting faster, as if it was trying to leave this world. 

“No, I mean… For running off like that and getting into trouble,” Rose said, looking at me, making my heart swell in sorrow that she was hurt, but I quickly whisked it away.

“Don't worry about it,” I said, still trying not to look at her. 

Thankfully, she looked away and took a deep breath. 

“I.. Do you.. Do you want to know why there are marks on my arms?” She asked quietly, as if she’d get punished for asking such a question. 

In my head, my answer was yes. I would kill anyone who made her feel so low as to hurt herself. However, I only let out a small grunt of approval as the sky grew darker. 

Rose cleared her throat and stood up straight, not looking me in the eyes.

“When I was younger, I was always an outcast, I was so lonely… But as I grew up, I met these two girls. They said that if I wanted to be their friend, I had to cut my wrists… I didn't know how to react or what to say. I took so long to answer that one of them just grabbed my wrist and cut me with her nail. They would always show off their marks, but I felt ashamed… Then I stopped being friends with them after a while, but I still felt the urge to… Hurt myself,” she started, letting out a shaky sigh. 

I wanted to go to her homeland and put these girls into their graves. I was clenching my fist so hard I could smell the blood from my hands. 

“Then I started to feel sad.. To feel horrible for days. At times I didn't even want to get out of bed. Everyone was getting sick of my behavior and only treated me worse. I turned to drugs to self medicate, but it only made everything worse,” she continued, even though I knew her story wasn't over. And for some reason, I felt compelled to hear it all. 

“What are these ‘drugs’?” I asked, confused by this strange new word.

“They… Well.. They alter the mind and make someone act.. Different. It doesn't last long, but it made me feel so much better to just, forget about everything,” she whispered softly, trying so hard not to cry. I could smell the tears threatening to spill, but I didn't do anything so I wouldn't look like I was interested. 

“While I was one these drugs, I met a guy. His name was Jason and.. I fell in love,” she laughed quietly. 

Hearing this ‘Jason’ and the affection Rose felt for him made me sick, and I was angry because I knew why I was reacting this way but I would never admit it out loud. 

“We moved away from my home; it was his idea…. But it was only to get me away from any help. After a few months of being together, he started to hit me. He would always say he was sorry and my dumbass would forgive him.. Then one night he broke a chair over my back and I had to go to a doctor to get stitches,” she explained, her mood dropping just by talking to him. 

“Where is this Jason?” I spat out in disgust, feeling my inner beast start to lose control. I felt as if I couldn't control my anger until I heard her soft voice. 

“He's away now. He can't hurt me,” she reassured, scooting closer to me. 

She placed her hand on my left shoulder with the utmost care, as if a single touch could make me explode. Instead, it calmed my angry as I took one deep breath. 

“You should get some sleep,” I stated, looking at the darkened sky. 

“Yeah…” Rose sighed, standing up. 

She awkwardly wrapped my mokomoko around my shoulders before walking back to the camp fire. 

‘Rose… You should never feel the pain you went through. The people who hurt you should be punishable by death. But you're with me now and I won't let anyone, living or dead, hurt you again. I will protect you until the day I die. I am not your mate, but I will give you my life,’ I recited in my mind, shocking me more than it should have. 

I just let it slip, standing up. Adjusting my mokomoko, I walked back to the camp and saw Rose sleeping, her hair all over the place in their messing braids. The others were asleep, so I let myself take this chance. 

I sat right next to Rose, gently lifting her shoulders and placing her head on my lap. She curled into my crossed legs and sighed in content. I softly petted her hair as to not wake her up. 

“Only for a little while, but not for too long,” I whispered to nobody, but it sounded more like a promise to myself. A promise to restrict my actions as to not raise suspicion, and to hopefully crush these false feelings my beast is trying to throw at me.


	9. Would You Imagine Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose theme https://youtu.be/zno41UPR1D0
> 
> Alternate theme https://youtu.be/Sk6HMuLJ8bM
> 
> (honestly her headcanon voice is Ariel from Icon For Hire)

Rose pov 

I woke up the next morning with my stomach constricting in itself. I groaned slightly in pain which caught a certain dog demon’s attention. 

“You are in pain,” Sesshomaru asked, but it was more of a statement. 

“Yeah. I don't remember the last time I ate,” I shivered, sitting up and looking at Sesshomaru who sat against a tree. 

Sesshomaru turned to a waking Rin. 

“Rin, will you help Rose find something edible,” Sesshomaru asked, which again sounded more like a statement. 

“Yes milord!” The young girl chirped, already wide awake even if she woke up less than five minutes ago. 

Rin ran up to me as I stood up, grabbing my hand and leading me to the forest. I didn't know how to explain the marks on my wrists to her, but she didn't look at me any different or ask, I was grateful for that. 

We soon stopped in front of a small berry bush. I watched as Rin picked one, inspecting it carefully. 

“Yep! It isn't poisonous!” She cheered, picking a couple more and handing some to me. They looked sort of like raspberries, but I couldn't tell with my hazy vision and with my head feeling like putty.

I put one in my mouth, slowly chewing it. I felt disgusted eating in front of people, but I haven't eaten in days and I need some sort of substanince to keep me alive and well. I ate all six of the berries I was given, but my stomach still growled. I wrapped my arms around my stomach to try to silence it, and thankfully Rin didn't notice. 

“Now let's go get some water,” she said before leading me away. 

I looked down at the ground, thinking about home. Were people looking for me? Are they just going to call me crazy and leave? What if this is all a dream, and everyone I'm seeing is a part of me? And these hideous creatures are my weaknesses. Sesshomaru would represent my distant nature, Jaken with my annoying voice and laugh, and Rin would be my innocence. It would make sense seeing as she's a child, my innocent is almost gone. What about that other group? Do they mean anything?

It's really strange though. Yesterday, it felt as if my ankle was broken, but I can walk on it normally now. This must be some deranged illusion.

“We’re here!” Rin announced, skipping over to a stream which was right next to a large meadow. 

We were still in sight of Sesshomaru, so I didn't worry about strangers sneaking up on us. I cupped my hands and drank a few handfuls of water. When I was finished, I wiped my mouth on my bare arms and my hands on my pants. I watched as Rin finished drinking and do the same. 

I looked over at the flowers in the meadow behind us, watching the petals flow freely without a care in the world. My hair flowed along with the petals in the wind, dancing together. I snapped out of my trance when Rin ran into my line of vision, running in the meadow. 

“Rose, come join me!” Rin insisted, picking flowers for whatever reason. 

I sighed as I stood back up, walking towards her position in the meadow. As she sat down, so did I. I picked a flower, inspecting the petals and their hidden lines. On the surface it looks beautiful, but even the petals had secrets to how they grew so gracefully.

I started to pick off the petals, mentally wincing at each snapping sound. Each snapped brought back memories of my past. Each tragedy, loss, and destruction. 

I felt something plop softly on my huge head of hair, so I reached up and felt soft petals. As I removed my hand from the flower crown, I saw Rin beaming up at me. 

“Do you like it?” She asked, excitement splitting at the seams. I giggled and looked into her brown eyes that almost mirrored mine.

“I love it,” I said with a soft smile, bringing her close to hug her. She gladly accepted, hugging me tight. 

I didn't want to hug for too long, but it felt nice to be praised by someone, anyone. I pulled away and Rin started to pick more flowers. 

“I bet that some flowers could stick in your hair, since it's so fluffy,” she explained, picking even more flowers around us. 

I laughed softly as she hopped around, picking yellow and pink flowers. I didn't care if it was a hallucination, it was the best one ever. 

\---  
Sesshomaru pov

I watched as Rin jumped around, picking flowers to place in Rose’s hair. I could hear her laugh, as if my ears were trained on her specifically. As if all my senses were focused on her. Her laugh sounded better than any music that could ever be played, and I found myself drawn to it.

 **“Mate is so beautiful,”** my inner beast smiled, enjoying the sight of our supposed mate. 

_“Silence,”_ I beckoned it. Sometimes this thing just pisses me off. 

I watched Rose and Rin some more. The way Rose interacted with Rin, she would make a good mother. At least for Rin. 

**“She will be the mother to our pups. She will be a good mother,”** my inner beast barked in glee, just thinking of the future I could have with Rose. 

_“Absolutely not! I will never breed with a human!”_ I scowled to myself as I felt my face twitch. 

I quickly regained composure and continues to watch the two girls. Ever since Rose arrived, I've been finding it hard to contain my emotions. I won't let them get in the way of my hunt for Naraku. If we are going to do this, Rose will need her own weapon.


	10. Personally

Third person pov

“Where are we?” Rose asked for the tenth time, taking in the surrounding area. It was a deserted mountain which looked more like a volcano. Nothing was living around the place and the ground beneath them steamed.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her yet again, which made Rose restless and anxious. 

“Where are we going anyways?” Rose asked, rushing up next to Sesshomaru, crossing her arms and looking up at the demon lord. 

“Totosai’s,” Sesshomaru stated blankly as they rounded a corner. 

“Totosai?” Rose whispered to herself, trying to figure out what the name could mean. Was it a big powerful demon? Would it eat them? 

Rose and Sesshomaru neared a cave entrance which seemed to glow on the inside as well as heating up. An old man walked out, not noticing the two at first. When he did, he stuttered in fear and swung a sledge hammer around. 

“Stay away! I will not make you a sword! Tenseiga is just fine!” He shouted, still swinging the hammer. 

“I'm not here for a sword, Totosai,” Sesshomaru stated as Rose hid behind him to avoid being hit by a hammer. 

“Then why are you here? To taunt me?” Totosai almost cried, blinking away the tears. 

“No, I need you to make a weapon for someone,” Sesshomaru sighed, already tired of Totosai’s attitude. He would’ve killed him a long time ago, but he was an excellent blacksmith and a trusted ally of his father. 

“A weapon? For who?” Totosai questioned, still wary of Sesshomaru’s intentions. 

Sesshomaru stepped aside to reveal Rose, a tiny, pink haired girl who cowards behind the demon lord.

“Oh? I see you travel with another human,” Totosai awed slightly, yet again surprised that someone who hates humans so much would carry two around. 

“That is not the point. She needs a weapon so she won't be powerless in a battle,” Sesshomaru said.   
“Will you make her a weapon?” He asked, although he and Totosai both knew that if he refused, he would get a good whack to the head. 

“I suppose so. But she would need to stay here for the time being so I can shape the weapon to her personality,” Totosai nodded, calming down. 

The idea of being left by Sesshomaru terrified Rose, so she quickly turned to him. 

“Do I really have to stay here, Lord Sesshomaru?,” Rose whispered, still trying to hide behind him yet he wouldn't allow it. 

“It won't be too long. I will return in at least 3 days,” the first part he whispered to Rose and announce the last part to Totosai. 

“Easy, consider it done,” Totosai nodded in agreement.   
“Come now girl, let's start figuring out what we should make in the first place,” Totosai rambled as he turned around and walked back into the cave. 

Rose turned to Sesshomaru only to see him nod, so she sighed in defeat and walked towards the cave as well. 

“My name is Rose,” she whispered, trying so hard not to look back one last time. 

\-----

Rose pov 

“Alright, let's see,” Totosai mumbled to himself before inspecting my body. 

“Not much muscle, so striking with a sword would prove difficult for you,” he noted as he raised one of my arms and let it drop, walking around me again. 

“Yet your shoulders are strong, you should be able to whip your arm with no difficulty,” he said, poking my shoulder. I wince a little bit, rubbing my shoulder where he poked it. 

“Not well with handling pain. So hand-to-hand combat weapons are a no,” he hummed in thought, pacing around the room for a little bit. I was about to ask him what he was thinking about before he shouted in realization. 

“That's it! I'll make you a whip!” He beamed, stars in his eyes as he walked all around the room to gather various supplies. 

“A whip?” I questioned, following him while taking quick looks in some of the supplies he kept around: various leathers and suedes for weapon handles most likely, bits and pieces of scrap metal from other possible creations, and strange gems which glowed with different colors. I reached out to pick one up and examine it. 

“Don't touch that!” Totosai shouted behind me, making me jump and fall back onto my butt. 

“Please don't scare me life that,” I whimpered as I stood back up, rubbing my lower back. 

“Those gems contain the lost souls of dead soldiers! I use them to create much more mystical and stronger weapons. Only demons can touch them, but if a human should touch one their soul would be sucked up into the gem!” Totosai warned, waving his hammer around yet again. 

“Alright alright,” I sighed, walking around to inspect more of the room as he got started on my weapon. 

“Rose, is it? Come here please,” Totosai asked, setting all the materials down on a metal block. 

“Yes?” I walked towards him, almost to his eye level. 

Without another word, Totosai reached forward and pulled out strands of my hair. I yelped in pain and almost hit him. The action reminded me of Jason when he would pull me by my hair. 

“What was that for?!” I shrieked, backing away from him. 

“I need it for the whip, to make it stronger and more accustomed to you,” he stated as he got to work. 

I rolled my eyes in confusion, pacing around the room. 

“Look in that box over there and find a leather that you would like for the handle. Now stop pacing, it makes me nervous,” he noted, peering over his shoulder for just a second to point out the correct box. 

I nodded and sighed, sitting in front of the box and started to feel around for some strips of leather. Instead, I felt a hard cover which was made of leather, but certainly not what I was looking for. Still, I pulled it out to reveal an old dusty book in a sort of Latin and Japanese language mix. 

“Hey, Totosai, what's this?” I asked, blowing off the dust and opening the cover to the first page. 

It contained an ancient looking alphabet to a new language as well as a message written in the language. 

“Warning! Those not of this craft should not read any further or tragedy should come upon you” 

“Creepy,” I winced as Totosai came up behind me. 

“Oh! I've been looking for that for centuries!” He exclaimed as he reached for it. I gave it to him as he inspected the opening page.

“It's strange, I've looked all over this mountain for this book, yet it appears right in your very hands,” he questioned to himself. 

Then, he closed the book and held it out to me. 

“I believe the book has chosen you,” he stated with a sort of pride. 

“Me? Books can't chose things, they’re not even alive,” I pointed out, still grabbing the book and looking all around it. 

“It's not an ordinary book. It's that of witchcraft! Only true witches and wizards will be able to obtain such a book and to read the opening page,” he stated before walking back to his work. 

“Wait, so you can't see the writing?” I questioned before standing back up, holding the book close to my chest. 

“Of course not, I'm not a wizard!” He exclaimed.   
“Now go find the leather you want for your handle!” He rushed, continuing his work.

“Yes sir,” I rolled my eyes again and walked back over to the box. 

As I searched around for the perfect leather, my mind was still locked on the book I sat next to me.


	11. I'm Nothing Like You

Rose pov

I woke up to the smell of molten metal, yet it was a faint smell. I sat up from the sleeping may I was borrowing and looked to my left, seeing Totosai working on the new addition to my weapon. 

“How's it coming along?” I asked as I stood up to peer over. Small come like shapes were taking the form of spikes, and I got really excited for my new weapon. 

“Don't look just yet! It's a surprise!” Totosai squawked, hiding his work. 

“Ok ok,” I huffed, walking back to the sleeping mat, sitting down, and opening up the leather book. 

From what Totosai told me, the book title translated into “Furthermore to Nevermore”. I didn't think too hard about why the author chose such a name, so I just shrugged it off and started to study the alphabet as best as I could so I could continue reading on. 

After I felt I was capable to read out some simple words, I turned to the first page of the book. Luckily, the author left me a table of contents of each category in the book. 

“Spells (1-30)  
Potions (31-56)  
Herbs (57-74)  
Curses (75-109)  
Incantations (110-130)  
Rituals (131-154)  
Item Creations (155-200)  
Ingredients (201-406)”  
It read. 

I decided to just start from the beginning, opening to the indicated page one. 

“Anyone could make a potion. Only a true witch or wizard can cast a spell.” Was the opening statement. 

I read on about love spells, elemental spells, and some witch’s abilities when Totosai called me over. 

“It's done!” He sang, almost jumping for joy. 

I giggled at his enthusiasm, standing up and walking over to him. He stepped aside to show a long, black whip with a pinkish tint and a pink handle, steel spikes coming from the rope of the whip. The end of the rope has some sort of spiked flail at the end of it, too. I felt stars in my eyes as I picked it up, examining the craftsmanship. 

“Totosai, this is amazing!” I awed, feeling the coarse leather that I chose for the handle. 

“Isn't it?! I made sure the handle wasn't too heavy so you could easily move it around, the whip’s rope can change its length on command, and the steel spikes can become red hot if you learn the correct spell,” Totosai explained, tears streaming down his face. 

“How about we test it out?” I asked, watching Totosai’s eyes light up like the sun. 

“Really!?” He cried.  
\-----------

I whipped my arm back and forth to a steady rhythm in my head, striking a rock in front of me about 10 feet, the spikes of my whip creating scratches in the rock.

“That's it! Now, try to channel some magic!” Totosai cheered. 

I took a deep breath and focused all my strength towards the hand that was holding the whip handle. I felt the whip spark with electricity, heating up the rope. 

As Totosai cheered for me, I lost concentration from all the energy I was losing. The overload of energy caused my hand to sort of explode with power, sending me flying back. 

I grunted as I felt my back skid in the dirt, creating a rash burn for the skin that wasn't covered. I laid on the ground for a good while, letting go of the whip handle as I grunted and held my head. Totosai rushed over, peering down at me. 

“Hmm, I guess we should wait on that technique,” he pondered, rubbing his small beard. 

“You think?” I snorted, still lying on the ground. 

\------

The last two days passed sooner than I thought. With my training, and the help of Totosai, I was able to strike with high accuracy and use my whip as some sort of grappling hook. That was my favorite part. 

I waited at the entrance of the cave, sitting on a rock while tapping my feet on the side of it. The whip was latched to my belt loop thanks to Totosai making me a sheath for it. I focused on reading about spells, looking for the most simplest one for me to try. All of a sudden, the sky got darker, impairing my reading vision. 

“Son of a bitch,” I muttered, standing up. 

Totosai came rushing out like a maniac, running around in circles and claiming we were doomed. 

“We’re all going to die, Naraku has descended upon us and he will kill us both!” He cried, hugging his brain dead cow as it drooled all over his shoulder. 

I winced a little bit before grabbing my whip and gently setting down my book in a safe place. 

“Now’s my chance to show what I'm capable of!” I cheered, snapping my whip, waiting for Naraku to make his debut. 

“No! We cannot fight him! He is too strong!” Totosai warned as a small purple tornado landed onto the Earth from the clouds. 

“Then I will,” I promised, stepping forward to meet my foe officially. 

There he stood. Naraku. He wasn't in his baboon suit like the coward he is, but instead was in battle armor. His hair dropped down his shoulders and he had that same evil look in his eyes that still was etched in my brain from our last encounter. 

“Rose, it's nice to official meet you,” he smirked, showing his fangs.

“Well it's not nice to meet you, Naraku,” I sneered, scowling like a dog. He only chuckled evilly at my insult. 

“How unfortunate. I almost felt sorry for you,” he glared while still smiling.   
“I was beginning to think we would be friends. We are much alike, after all,” he stated, stepping closer. I still stood my ground, looking him dead in the eye. 

“I'm nothing like you,” I growled, gripping onto my whip handle so hard it felt as though my knuckles would pop right out of their sockets. 

“Au contraire, we are very much alike. Not fitting into this world. Seeking more from life. Outcasted by all. I know more about you than you do yourself,” he pushed, walking even closer. His words rung in my ears as soft whispers and gibberish before becoming loud and clear. 

“STOP!” I screeched, snapping my whip at him. 

He grabbed the end with ease, making me gasp. He pulled the whip closer to him and threw me to the ground. As I coughed up the dust around me, I saw blood on the ground from my hacking. I stood back up and snapped my whip again, this time grappling onto his wrist. 

“Fuck you,” I whispered before sending heat to my hand, lighting the whip’s rope with a pink fire before snapping my whip, sending the fire towards him. 

I watched as the fire collided with him, creating an explosion that almost blew me onto the ground. I coughed up more dust, watching the dust clouds clearing up only to find him missing. The use of my energy caused me to go lightheaded along with a horrible headache. Not a good combination. 

Before I fainted, I saw a familiar while figure rush down to the sky, screaming my name.


	12. HAITUS/REWRITTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so I didn't want to abandon this entirely so I'm rewriting it! It's under the same name on my profile!   
> I just really wasn't happy with this story at all (I fucking hated it) but I still liked the plot, so I'm gonna fix it that's what I just said uh yeah

As if it wasn't obvious enough :/ this is on break bc I can't find any inspiration for this story mainly because, I really fucking hate it? Like it's a good story line and I like the plot but oh my god it is so horribly written. It's like reading a summary to a good fanfic but when you read it it's like a 5th grader wrote it. 

I have like part of chp12 but it's so shit and not even half done. Like, if y'all REALLY want it (though not much is going on,) I'll post it, maybe force myself to finish it. I'm trying to haul ass through this last semester then I'm finally a graduate \\(._.)/ also I've fallen down other fandom holes and in the process of writing my own little personal ficlet of my own characters (you should totally check it, just sayin) 

I hope to finish this eventually, or at least make more chapters with a more sensible and enjoyable style, but I'm just out of feudal fairytales :/ I'm not completely on hiatus, I'm writing other shit, too. Just not WRF. 

Also, I'll take any ideas and critisism (constructive pls)!! I really do wanna continue this, I just need time :0 

If you read this whole thing then THANK YOU AND IM SORRY TO DISAPPOINT


End file.
